


Fire Sprite

by SaiyanPrincess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess
Summary: It has been five years since Natsu left Fairy Tail. After his training with the Dragon Slayers, he decides that it is time to come back. A lot has changed in those five years, will Natsu be able to adapt to the new changes in his life involving a scarlet haired maiden? Read and find out!





	1. Returning Home

Gramps was sitting in his office, an odd place for the old man especially in the middle of the afternoon. Natsu wasn't ready for this conversation in the slightest. After excelling in the S-Class trials, the Dragon Slayer was more than ready to start going on S-Class missions. 

However, Natsu felt as if there was something missing in his life... The guild hall wasn't feeling like home as it had as for as long as he could remember. Soon after that feeling had set in, Natsu received a letter at the guild hall with nothing but a city and an address. He wasn't sure if that was the answer to all of his problems, but it was definitely a start. 

Natsu raised his fist to knock on the door but the old man already knew he was there. "Come  
In Natsu." Makarov stated. For a moment, Natsu froze. He didn't know what he was going to say. Slowly, the door opened and Natsu came into the Master's office. "You were standing out there for quite some time my boy, something on your mind?" Makarov asked, not looking up from his stack of papers. 

"Uh...Yeah there is... Gramps... I think I need to go on a leave of absence.. from the guild... There are some things that I need to take care of." Natsu stood frozen in his spot. Even the Master stilled his movements from the shock of what Natsu had said. Makarov looked up at the young dragon slayer and observed his magic energy. Normally, Natsu's energy is very calm unless he gets excited. But Makarov noticed something different about the Dragon Slayer's energy; it was uncontrolled and seemed very dangerous. 

"Well I don't normally do this... We usually have to have a hearing for these kinds of things... but in your case I think that we can let it slide... take all the time you need Natsu. I wish you well on your journey." The master said with a soft smile. He knew a lot about Dragon Slayers, more than most people. He knew that what Natsu was going through would need to be handled outside of the guild walls. 

Relieved, Natsu smiled and nodded to the old in man. "Thanks Gramps!" He said enthusiastically as he turned on his heel and exited the office.   
_______________

That moment was five years ago. As Natsu Dragneel takes his first strides back into the lovely town of Magnolia, his heart was filled with worry. He had been gone for so long...and he didn't exactly tell anyone he was leaving. There were only two people that knew the real reason he walked out of Fairy Tail's door that day. He could remember every detail of the look of betrayal on Erza's face. It was burned into his memory and has been in every nightmare since he left. The tears that ran down her face broke Natsu's heart into a million pieces. He knew that Erza cared for him, but he was unaware of how much until that day.   
_______  
Natsu was walking out of Gramps office when he saw the scarlet haired beauty... He froze on the spot and just stared....The look of pure agony and betrayal was plain to see in her features. Natsu rubbed the back of his head and looked at the floor. Before the S-Class games, the two of them had grown very close. They each developed feelings for one another over the last few months of training for the S-Class games. Natsu wasn't sure how much she had heard of the conversation, but by the look on her face he could tell it was quite a bit. 

"So...you're deciding to abandon us after you get your S-Class ranking huh hot shot." The tone that she took with him was harsher than expected... Natsu was afraid that she was going to start a fight right here and right now. She probably would have if Makarov hadn't of walked out of his office. He looks at the two of them and sighs. 

"Erza... This is something that he has to do. It's for his own wellbeing. It's in a Dragon Slayer's nature to migrate at this point in their life. It's in order to mature as a wizard and as a person. Every Dragon Slayer has to go through this process. Haven't you noticed that his magic energy has been on the fritz since the trial?" Master Makarov smiles softly at the girl. "He will come home. They always do." He says smiling up at Natsu before heading to the bar. 

Natsu looked at Erza and slowly walked towards her. "I'm not leaving forever, I just... I need to go do this... I don't feel at home here anymore." Natsu admits to her. He was shocked to see a small smile on her face, tears still stained her cheeks. 

"I know, Master was right I have noticed a change in you. I just hoped it wouldn't come to this" Erza admits. Natsu noticed there was a slight pink tint to her cheeks. He smiled, squeezing her hand before he started to walk away. 

"See ya later Erza! I'll want a rematch when I get home!" He hollars as he starts walking towards the door. 

Natsu turned to see her face one last time. Although the look of betrayal was gone, the agony and heart ache stayed. Natsu wanted so badly to turn around and comfort her, but he knew it would only make matters worse. He opens the door of the guild hall and sets off on his new journey.  
___________

Leaving his family for five years definitely wasn't easy, but the experience he got was worth every second. The strength that he gained in those five years was no where near where he could've reached on his own. Not only was he stronger, but because he was trained by other Dragon Slayer's he became more in tune with his instincts as well as his magic energy. 

As Natsu approached the guild hall, he became more nervous about coming back. Countless scenarios went through his head that ended with him leaving the guild for good, but once he pushed open those doors and saw everyone staring at him with a smile on their face it was like he had never left. 

Suddenly, a flash of blue appeared before Natsu's eyes. "NATSU YOU'RE BACK!!!" his blue haired companion screamed. The rest of the guild gasped in surprise. Everyone's eyes were on the pink haired Dragon Slayer as he smiled sheepishly and waved to everyone. He saw Gray and Lucy come running up to greet him. 

"What the hell?! You think you can just waltz after five years and expect to be taken back with open arms???" Lucy angrily beat her hands against his chest as tears filled her eyes. 

Natsu grinned "I missed you too Lucy." He says as he pulls her into an embrace. Lucy's anger subsided and she leaned into his chest, hugging him back.   
She truely had missed him. Everyone did. 

"I guess I will forgive you this time.. but no more running off without telling us!" She exclaimed happily. 

Nodding in agreement, Natsu smiled and made his way up to the bar table. There he saw Mirajane and Gramps sitting casually. Once Mira got a look at Natsu, she smiled and went over to him. "Long time no see... I hope everything went well." 

Natsu nods and smiles to her before looking at Gramps. "Hey Gramps, have you seen Erza anywhere? I haven't seen her yet.." 

Makarov looks around the guild hall and shakes his head. "She went out on a mission a few days ago. Were expecting her back at any time. She will be very glad to see you Natsu." The master smiled softly. It was as if he knew something that Natsu wasn't aware of yet. 

Natsu gave the Master a skeptical expression before he shrugged and walked away. The Dragon Slayer would just have to wait a little longer to see the Fairy Queen. Natsu didn't mind in the least. The guild was so happy that he was back that they decided to throw a party for him. It was all put together rather quickly (thanks to Mira of course). The guild hall was filled with food, music, and dancing within twenty minutes. The next few hours were spent celebrating Natsu's return. Everyone was so happy that he was back. Even Laxus came over to say that he was glad he made it back. 

Although the party was a very nice gesture, Natsu couldn't keep his mind off of Erza, who still hadn't come back from her mission. Everyone was having a great time laughing and partying, except the Dragon Slayer. He didn't realize how empty the guild felt without Ezra there. 

It was in the late hours of the evening that everyone in Fairy Tail decided to head back to their homes for the night. Natsu decided since it was his party that he should be the one to help out Mira with cleanup. That way maybe he could see Erza before he left for the night. 

Before he saw her; he sensed her, smelled her, felt her presence in every fiber of his being. Natsu didn't know how to react. He had never felt something this strong before. He turned to see the Fairy Queen walking into the guild hall. Natsu stood there motionless, unable to comprehend how his body was feeling. It was as if the rational part of his brain had turned itself off and he was running on pure instinct. 

 

Erza walks in the door backwards, lugging her suitcases in after her “Mira why are you still here?” Erza turns slowly and lets the door close behind her. “I figured everyone would be-” her eyes had finally met his. The two of them were lost in a trance. “N..Natsu..” Erza couldn't believe her eyes. She sprinted to him and tried to tackle him down with her hug, but all she managed to do was make him grunt from the force of her hit. He had barely moved. It made Erza wonder how much training he did while he was gone. 

Suddenly, The Fairy Queen felt herself get painfully pushed up against the wall. Her hands were held firmly above her head by the Dragon Slayer. His breathing was ragged and shallow as he looked at Erza with those dark, lustful eyes. Her scent was all around him now. He could smell the delectable scent that was Erza Scarlet.

Erza gasped as she looked up at the Dragon Slayer. His eyes were black as night. With his warm body pressed against her like this, it made it hard for her to think. Her mind was swimming and her heart pounded inside of her armor. She had never been this close to Natsu before. Despite scaring the hell out of her by pinning her up, she didn't think she had felt any safer than she did right now. 

As fast as the incident started, it was over. Natsu somehow gained control of his mind and slowly backed away before he sprinted out the doors and back to his home. Leaving Erza there with a shocked look on her face. What in the hell had gotten into him?   
________________________________________-

Hello My lovely Readers!

I am currently looking for someone to help me proofread my stories, if anyone is interested please don't hesitate to PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since “the incident” and Erza hasn’t seen or heard from Natsu since he first came back. There was part of her that was worried about the Dragon Slayer. What had made him act that way? Why did she feel so safe in his arms? But there was also part of her that was angry at him for leaving her and not having the courage to face her again. Erza didn't know what was wrong with Natsu, but she hoped that he was okay.  
“Hello?? Earth to Erza!” Gray shouted, making Erza jump out of her seat.  
“Sorry.. I was just daydreaming I guess.. What were you saying?” Gray noticed the blush on Erza’s cheeks, knowing she was daydreaming about Natsu again.  
“We are going on a mission today remember? I was just asking you what time you wanted to leave.” Leaning against the table, Gray studied Erza; something was different about her, like she was constantly on guard of something. He hadn't noticed it happen until Natsu came back.  
Speaking of the Dragon Slayer, where was he? His team mates hadn't seen him at all since he came back.  
“Hey Erza, do you know where Natsu is? This looks like the perfect mission for the three of you. It says here that collateral damage is a bonus.” Lucy chuckles, but as soon as she saw the sad look on the scarlet haired girls face, she instantly regretted bringing him up.  
“No. I haven’t seen him since the night that he got back.” Erza’s voice had taken on a sad tone.  
“Uhm, well I’m sure he’s around here somewhere, maybe he went on a mission as soon as he got back. He was gone for five years after all.” Lucy tried to comfort the Fairy Queen, but it was no use. “Wait, you were on a mission when Natsu came back… When did you see him?” She asks.  
Erza blushed slightly, remembering the night that she came back to the guild hall to find Natsu there. As she looked up at her fellow guild members, she begins to wonder whether she should tell them or not. “He was still at the guild when I came in. He was helping Mira clean up after the party. He didn’t stay for too long though.” She hated lying, especially to her teammates, but she felt it was necessary.  
“Hmm… That’s a little odd, maybe he did go on a mission without telling us.” Lucy thought. That was the only thing that made sense in her mind.  
Erza nods to her and looks down. “Yea… I hope so.”  
Little did the three of them know, Natsu had been at the guild hall the entire time. He was watching them from afar. This way he could still see Erza, but not have her scent as pungent in his nostrils. The one thing that he hated about all the new training that he acquired was his heightened senses.  
Mirajane comes up to Natsu and places a hand on his shoulder. “Natsu this isn’t good for you.” She exclaimed worriedly. Ever since the other night, Natsu has stayed out of sight just to watch Erza. Mirajane knew that he was doing it for the right reasons, but that didn’t make it any less awkward.  
“I… I don’t’ know what to do Mira. I can’t get near her because I’ll want to plough her into the table, but I can’t be away from her because it gives me migraines.” Natsu looked like he was fighting hard on the inside. Mirajane felt for the Dragon Slayer; after what happened a couple of nights ago, Mira immediately went to Makarov to ask him what could make him act that way.  
“Mira dear, do you know why Natsu left five years?” Makarov looked up at the bartender smiling. “It wasn’t only a time for training, but for exploration of him as well. It sounds like Natsu has become mature enough as a Dragon Slayer that he is able to find a mate.”  
The words played over and over in her head. She didn’t know exactly how she was going to help Natsu, but she knew that she had to. “I know that it is hard to be in her presence because she smells good to you. I also know that it’s a lot more complicated than that but bear with me.” Mira smiles while patting him on the back. “But the fact of the matter is Erza is a very good friend to you. I think she may reciprocate the same feelings for you. But you can’t alienate her like this, it’s not going to get you anywhere Natsu.”  
Scoffing and chuckling, Natsu shook his head. “It’s not that easy Mira. I… I honestly don’t know if I can be around her. I… I’m afraid that I will lose control.” Mira gave him a sympathetic look and sighed softly.  
“I understand that you think you will lose control, but I believe in you. If you have to maybe had her come over so that the two of you are alone it won’t matter as much if you lose control.” Mira gives him a sly look.  
The blush was evident on Natsu’s face as he turned to Mira. “Do you think that you could ask her for me? I can’t go up to her in front of all of these people.” She could tell that he was nervous. Rolling her eyes and smiling, Mira walked over to the scarlet haired knight and sat down next to her.  
Erza was surprised to say the least. “Uhm hey Mira… What’s up?” It was odd to see Mira doing anything but helping at the bar. She never normally came to socialize with any of the guild; she always let them come to her.   
Mira smiled and wrapped her arm around her “Hey Erza sweetie! I was hoping you could help me out with some stuff around the guild this afternoon…. Lucy do you think you can go with Gray on his mission?”  
“I will go!!” exclaimed a light blue haired water mage. No one even knew that Juvia was hiding in plain sight, listening in to their whole conversation. “I would love to go with my darling Gray on a mission.” She said with those big blue eyes.  
Gray immediately leapt from his seat due to the close proximity. “Uhm no I think that’s okay, Lucy is going with me… Right?” Lucy tried to hide her laugh as she watched the two of them. Poor Juvia had been crushing on Gray since she came to the guild.  
“Yea I’ll go with you. But I think it’s a good idea that Juvia goes too. You never know, her magic might come in handy.” Laughing, Lucy gets up from the table and walks to the doors. “I’ll see you guys in a few hours! I have to go pack.” She left with the excited sounds of Juvia and the disapproving groans from Gray. This was going to be one hell of a trip, Lucy thought to herself.  
Erza didn’t know what to think of what she had just witnessed. She was still getting used to Juvia popping out of random places. “Okay… So I guess I can help you Mira.” The Fairy Queen said with a smile. “What is it exactly that you need help with? I’m sure anyone in the guild is capable of helping.” Mira tried to hide the devious smirk that was on her face, but Erza was too quick. “Mira? That look on your face isn’t making me feel any better.”  
“Oh it’s nothing Erza sweetie. I just needed you to help with some cleaning and then run some errands for me.” Mira smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “It’ll be fun!”  
“Yea fun…” Erza exclaimed while she laid her head on her hands on the table. She was really looking forward to that mission. She needed something, anything to distract her mind from the Dragon Slayer. Now it would have to be chores that would keep her mind preoccupied.   
Mira smiled excitedly before patting the Fairy Queen on the back and making her way back to the bar. She looked in Natsu’s direction and gave him a small thumbs up. Once she was around the bar, she goes over to him and leans toward him. “I’ll take care of everything here. You just go home and prepare yourself.”  
“Thanks Mira.” Natsu looked at her gratefully. Quickly, the Dragon Slayer exited the guild hall through the back entrance so that he wasn’t seen.  
Now all he had to do was wait.   
____________  
Natsu paced in the small living area of his home for what seemed like hours. He wasn't sure what he was going to tell Erza. What could he say?   
"Maybe you should tell her the truth Natsu." Happy exclaimed. "You know what they always say; The truth will set you free!" The blue furred Exceed shouted the last part of his little speech to the point of annoyance. Natsu rolled his eyes and kept pacing, thinking of different things to say to her.   
"I know that I should tell her the truth, but I don't want her getting scared and running away."   
Happy looked at the pink haired Dragon Slayer like he had lost his damned mind. "This is Erza were talking about here Natsu! She's the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail. I don't think she will get scared off by someone saying their in love with her." Happy gave him a reprimanding look. He should know better than to think Erza would run away.   
"I know that Happy, but it's a lot more complicated than that. Once a Dragon Slayer finds a mate that's it. That's the only person they will be with for the rest of their lives. That's the part that I think is going to scare her."   
A mischevious grin emerges on the Exceed's face. "Well just don't tell her about that part! Just tell her that you love her and the rest will come later."   
"But wouldn't that be considered lying?" Natsu was skeptical about his blue furred friend's idea.   
"I guess... But a little white lie never hurt anyone right?" Happy smiled as he flew through the air. "It's the perfect plan!"   
Natsu still wasn't convinced that Happy's way was the right way to go. But it was the best shot that he had at this point. As the Dragon Slayer sat down on his couch, he began to wonder what being with Erza would be like.   
There was a knock on the door, pulling Natsu out of his daydream. He didn't need to go to the door to know who it was. He could smell her delicious scent from where he was sitting.   
"Uhm Natsu? Are you home?" The scarlet haired woman asked from the other side of the door.  
Natsu knew there was no point in hiding. She could probably feel his magic energy inside the house, but that didn't make him any less nervous. Slowly, the Dragon Slayer opened the door; Seeing Erza there was like a dream. The sun's rays were delicately bouncing off of her armor and her hair, making it seem like she was glowing. Natsu had never seen anything more beautiful than he had in that moment.   
"Mira wanted me to bring these by for you..." Erza claims. There was a small hint of blush on her cheeks, but Natsu could barely see it with her head down.   
"Oh... Thanks." Natsu took the bag of stuff from Erza and stood there awkwardly for a moment. His head was swimming with her scent and it was making it hard for him to concentrate. "Do... You want to stick around? Happy and I were about to go to a lake near here and hang out. You can come if you want." Natsu said nervously to the scarlet haired knight. He didn't want her to say no. He didn't know why as soon as she came around he got so damned nervous. He would have to work on that.   
Shock was written all over Erza's face. "Yeah, I would love to go." Maybe this way she could get the answers that she wanted, Erza thought to herself.   
"Awesome! Happy lets go! Were going to the lake." Natsu hollered though the house.   
Hopefully he was going to be able to keep himself under control. As different scenarios wracked the Dragon Slayer's mind, he began to think it would all be okay. If it happens, it happens. Natsu kept repeating in his head while waiting for Happy to come to the door.   
When Happy finally arrived, Natsu smiled. "Took you long enough... Alright let's go!"  
Erza smiled at the two of them. It was going to be just like old times. "Yes, Let's go."   
_____  
I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter! There will be more to come this week if my schedule allows it.   
Happy Reading Everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to the lake was longer than expected. Happy flew ahead of the rest of the group, excited to get some fishing done; leaving Natsu and Erza alone as they walk to the lake. While they walked, Erza asked a million questions on his training that he had done for the last five years. He told her about all of the Dragon Slayers that were there. He trained almost every hour of the day, only stopping to eat and sleep. It wasn’t only physical training that he endured, but mental training as well. 

“Yeah, too bad they didn’t mentally train us for when we are around other girls again.” Natsu thought angrily. The entire walk was torturous for him; Even though it was getting easier to be around Erza, it still took all of Natsu’s will power not to tackle her and bathe in her delicious aroma. 

Once they had finally reached their destination, Happy was the first to pull out the fishing poles. “Oh boy! I’ve been waiting for these fish all morning!” The Exceed hollered in happiness. Natsu and Erza heard his stomach growl from where they were standing, making the both of them laugh. 

The two young wizards make their way into some shade, watching Happy from afar. Natsu took off his scarf and his vest, feeling it was too hot for them. He lay on the soft grass and took in a deep breath; loving the smells in the air around him, especially the scent the Fairy Queen next to him. 

Erza followed him in sitting down, requipping into something more comfortable. Erza felt the Dragon Slayer’s eyes all over her as she sat down. She had requipped into a tight white tank top and a dark blue skirt. It was a little more revealing than what she normally wore, but the scarlet haired beauty didn’t care at this point. Blushing, Erza looks at Natsu. “If you take a picture it would last longer.” The Fairy Queen retorted; although, she definitely wasn’t minding all of the attention that she was getting from him. 

“I would love to take thousands of pictures of you. But I like staring at you too much to give it up.” Natsu replies with a smirk on his face. 

Damn he’s good… Erza thought to herself as she lay all the way back in the grass. There was one question that she had been meaning to ask him. She was just waiting for the time to present itself. As Erza looked up at the pink haired wizard, she saw a look on his face that said “Don’t worry… You can ask me anything.” 

“So… Did you miss being at home?” Erza asked as she ran a hand through her hair. She figured she would start there. Then build up to the question that she really wanted to know. 

Natsu had a small smile on his face as he looked up at the sky. “Of course I did. How could I not miss being at home? I thought about you guys all the time.” 

As Erza looked up at him, she could tell he was daydreaming. “Well that’s good to hear. A lot of people were afraid that you had just moved on because you were gone so long.” She was afraid to tell him that she was among those people…She had missed him so much over those five years… After so long she just thought he wasn’t coming back. It put her into a very bad place inside her mind. Mira even suggested that she go see someone at one point; However, she never brought herself to do it. The Fairy Queen felt that she was too proud to so see someone about her problems. 

Natsu could hear in the tone of her voice that she was one of the people that thought he wouldn’t come back. Rolling onto his side, the Dragon Slayer places a hand on Erza’s cheek, letting his thumb gently run over her cheek bone, hoping to soothe her mind. “I thought about you the most… I dreamed of you every night. I was afraid that when I came home… You would hate me because I had been gone so long and would want nothing to do with me.” 

Erza could sense sadness emanating from the Dragon Slayer in waves. All she wanted to do was soothe his mind of any worry. “You’re right; I was one of those people, but even though my mind didn’t believe that you would come back…” The Fairy Queen places a hand on his heart. “My heart did.” She said quietly, as if she would ruin the moment. 

Natsu’s skin tingled in the place that she had touched him. He looked from her hand on his chest to her gorgeous face. Natsu continued to stroke her cheek with his thumb. He wanted to kiss her so badly… 

All he had to do was lean in…

“NATSU!!!! I CAUGHT THE BIGGEST FISH EVER!!!” Happy screamed from across the lake. Natsu froze in his spot and looked at Erza. He was so close to her lips that he could almost taste them. The two wizards quickly backed away from each other in embarrassment as Happy came over to them and showed them the fish he caught. 

“Wow little buddy, that thing is twice as big as you are!” Natsu tried to sound excited for his friend, but at the moment he was too angry at him for ruining the moment he was having with Erza. As the Dragon Slayer looked over to the Fairy Queen, he saw that her face was as red as a tomato. He wondered if that was from him touching her cheek or if she was embarrassed they almost got caught. 

“Hey… Isn’t that Wendy and Carla over there?” Happy asked excitedly. He would love to get a chance to show off in front of Carla again. 

Natsu hadn’t even noticed the pair of wizards on the other side of the lake. Once he got a better look at them, he realized that Happy was right. This would be the perfect chance for Natsu to have some alone time with Erza, if he could just convince the cat to go and stay with Carla and Wendy. 

Just as he was about to act out his plan, Happy was already headed over to the two younger wizards. Natsu looked at Erza and smirked. “Looks like we have our alone time back..” His voice was deep and soothing, causing the Fairy Queen to shiver and move closer to him once again. She didn’t know why she felt so safe around him, but she didn’t mind in the slightest.

“That sounds perfect.” Erza said with a smile. As she looked up at the Dragon Slayer, she never realized how gorgeous he looked. Five years was a long time to be away from someone. Those five years were very good to the Dragon Slayer in Erza’s opinion. He looked less child-like than the last time that they had seen each other.   
Natsu laid back in the grass once again, looking up at the sky as if he was searching for something. “You know while I was gone… I couldn’t stop thinking about you?” He says turning his head to face her. Although the pink haired fire mage was certain he wasn’t going to tell Erza about the extent of his feelings for her. He knew that would have to wait for some time; but that was no reason that he couldn’t tell her how he felt about her. “Every day I thought about coming back home, it was because of you.” Natsu said in a quiet voice. 

Erza was sure that her cheeks were the same color as her hair after she heard him say that. “I wished you would have.” She says as she rolls onto her side to look at the Dragon Slayer. She could tell that he was thinking hard about what he was going to say next, which seemed unusual for him. 

“I would have dreams… of you while I was gone. The look on your face when you found out I was leaving kept playing over and over in my head. It drove me absolutely insane. You were the reason that I trained every day. I vowed while I was gone that I was never going to hurt you again, or let anyone else hurt you. I never wanted to see that look on your face again.” Their eyes met and the rest of the world melted away. Erza felt butterflies in her stomach as she listened to his words; They sounded so sincere and heartwarming. As the Fairy Queen looked into his eyes, she saw everything that she could have ever wanted; adoration, devotion, lust, protection, and love. 

Slowly, the two wizards leaned toward each other, sealing Natsu’s promise with a kiss. Erza immediately melted into the kiss and leaned toward the Dragon Slayer. As their lips moved together, Natsu slowly took his hand to run it through Erza’s hair and down her back, earning a delicious noise from the Fairy Queen. Natsu smirked, pulling the beautiful girl closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Slowly, the two wizards pulled apart, both panting as they look into each other’s eyes. Erza was the first to look away with a small blush on her cheeks. She wasn’t sure what to think about all of this. It was moving a little too quickly for her. Natsu only came back two days ago, but it felt as if he had never left. As Titania looked up at the Dragon Slayer, all of her worries melted away with that small smile on his face. 

“I… I think we should probably head back home, it’s starting to get dark… Thanks for coming with us today.” Natsu said with a sheepish grin on his face. As he got up off the ground, he saw Happy heading their way since the other two had left. “You ready little buddy?” Natsu asked Happy as the cat sat on his shoulder smiling. 

“You bet… I’m ready for a nap.” He says as he leans against Natsu’s head. Natsu chuckled and took the Exceed in his arms and let him sleep. He looked up at Erza and saw a small smile on her face. 

The walk back to their place was quiet. Both wizards were enjoying the sights around them, not feeling the need to ruin the silence with conversation. Occasionally, their hands would brush together, sending a tingle up Natsu’s arm. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep himself under control. Her smell was so delicious and sweet, he just wanted to sink his teeth into her. 

She would never forgive me if I did that to her. I’m going to have to stay on my best behavior if I want this to work. Natsu thought to himself over and over again. As he looked over at the red haired mage, he couldn’t’ help but think of how beautiful she was. There was a soft breeze in the air that made her hair flow perfectly. Everything about her was perfect in Natsu’s eyes. 

As they reached Natsu’s house, he went inside to put Happy on the couch before going back outside to see Erza. The sun was slowly starting to set behind the tree line, Erza couldn’t help but think that it was a beautiful sight. She wondered if Natsu sat out here every evening just to watch the sun go down. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” His voice startled her out of her daze. As she turned to look at Natsu, she felt her heart stop in her chest. He was smiling softly at her as he slowly approached her. 

“Y-yea it’s beautiful. Do you sit out here all the time and watch it?” Erza asks as her hand brushed against his once again. 

Natsu smiled and nodded. “Every night that I’m home I watch it set. It gets more beautiful each time it sets.” He says softly as he turns to Erza and blushes. “Just like every time I see you. You seem to become more beautiful.” 

Erza didn’t know what to say. No one had ever called her beautiful before; Powerful, scary, sexy, and smokin’ were words people usually used to describe her. Beautiful was never one of them. She blushed and looked down at the ground. “You don’t mean that Natsu.” 

She felt a warm finger lift up her chin. She gasped as she saw the piercing gaze that he was giving her. “Don’t you ever say that. I mean what I said. You’re beautiful Erza.” He says as he leans in to give her a peck on the cheek. “Well… It’s getting kinda late. I have a mission I have to be up early for. Would.. Would you like to go with me?” He asked. He could definitely handle the mission by himself, but he wouldn’t mind the extra company along the way; Especially Erza’s. 

“I would love to go with you.” She says with a smile. Just before she left, she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, surprising him. As he watched her walk away, he put his finger to his lips and felt the tingle that was still there as she disappeared into the woods.


End file.
